


Night and Day

by DeGuerre



Series: You And I Are a Gang of Losers [5]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Marriage Proposal, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeGuerre/pseuds/DeGuerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mellie and Fitz have been dating for a while and will soon be going off to law school together.  Fitz plans a date night for his girl with an ulterior motive, but things don't quite go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

“Babe! We’ve got to go soon or we’re going to miss our reservation!” Fitz called as he stood in the full length mirror in the bedroom adjusting his tie.

“I know, I’m moving as fast as I can!” Mellie called back from the bathroom. She was busy trying to tame her hair into something presentable. It was Fitz’s fault they were going to be late—he was the one who didn’t give her any notice that they were going out to dinner. She had gotten held up at work and made it to his place little later than usual. He’d rushed her off to the bedroom to get dressed the second she came through the door…gorgeous new black dress and matching shoes already waiting for her on the bed.

She knew he was up to something. They’d both been accepted into Yale Law…maybe he wanted to celebrate that? She wasn’t sure, but she decided to play along out of curiosity alone. She was tired, but at least it was Friday night and she had the whole weekend to rest if Fitz could keep his hands to himself long enough for her to get some sleep. She finished her hair and checked to make sure her makeup was still intact before padding barefoot back into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done. I just need to get my shoes on,” she said, rushing around the side of the bed to retrieve them. She steadied herself with one hand on the wooden post at the foot of the bed as she slipped the first shoe on.

“My God, you are stunningly beautiful. It’s still hard to believe I get to call you my girlfriend sometimes” Fitz said in appreciation. He always said the sweetest things to her. She smiled up at him, blushing slightly. The distraction caused her to slam her knee into the bedpost hard enough to make her let out an impressive string of curses.

Fitz rushed over to her and guided her to sit on the bed while he kneeled to check out the damage. As gently as possible he prodded her knee. It was sore and would likely bruise, but there didn’t seem to be any major damage. He kissed it softly then picked up her remaining shoe and slipped it onto her foot. Mellie made a move to stand, but he stopped her. 

“I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to say this, but I just realized any time I’m with you is perfect,” Fitz said after taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I love you, Mellie. I love you in a way that I never thought possible. Love the way you see it happen in the movies, like it’s this force of nature that just changes you, seemed like a fantasy. I was just starting to accept that true, all-consuming love was a fantasy—then this crazy, gorgeous, blue-eyed ball of energy came into my life and it was like a lightning bolt shot straight into my heart. I’ve never been sure about many things in my life, but the one thing I am sure of is that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my days with. You’re the reason my heart beats.” 

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, Tiffany blue box. Taking her trembling hand in his, he looked into her teary blue eyes and continued.

“As cliché as this sounds, you make me a better man, Mellie. You make me want to achieve great things because I want to be worthy of you. I want to be the man you deserve—not just as your lover, but as your protector, your caretaker, and your life partner. You push me, you support me, and you give your heart so freely even when I don’t deserve it. I was going to do this at the restaurant, but I just couldn’t wait,” he said as he popped the box open, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring in a platinum setting. “Melody Vivienne Whitney, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Mellie screamed, throwing herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. She nearly caused them both to topple into the floor, but Fitz was able to keep his balance and support his sobbing fiancé. He loved the sound of that. 

“It’s not really official until you let me put the ring on your finger, honey,” he whispered while stroking her back.

“Oh, yeah, right. Go ahead.”

He shook his head as she sat back up and offered him her hand. He happily slid the ring on and was relieved to find that it was a perfect fit. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her hand before standing and pulling her up with him. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss and let his hands roam her curves. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked down to admire her newly acquired jewelry.

“It’s beautiful, Fitz,” she said softly.

“You’re beautiful. Why don’t we skip the restaurant and order in? We’ll have your favorite meal and after that, I’ll have mine,” he said suggestively while trailing kisses down her throat.

“No,” she said firmly, pushing him away. “We have a reservation to make and a wedding to start planning.”

“Oh my God, you are going to be the worst Bridezilla, aren’t you?” Fitz said, laughing. “What happened to my sweet girlfriend?”

‘She’s your fiancé now and because we’re super close, I happen to know that if you take her out for a night on the town, there’s a 99.9% chance she’ll let you have her for dessert.”  
Fitz’s jaw dropped a little, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat. 

“Why are we still standing here, let’s go!” he said, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the door so fast she barely had time to grab her purse.


End file.
